1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna device, more particularly to an antenna device that is suitable for wireless wide area network (WWAN) and wireless local area network (WLAN) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional antenna device that is operable in wireless wide area network (WWAN) frequency bands, i.e., from 824 MHz to 960 MHz and from 1710 MHz to 2170 MHz, and wireless local area network (WLAN) frequency bands, i.e., from 2412 MHz to 2462 MHz and from 4900 MHz to 5875 MHz. The conventional antenna device is installed in a space 90 in a top edge of a display unit 95 of a notebook computer 9, as illustrated in FIG. 2, and includes first and second antennas 91, 92, and first and second feeding lines 93, 94, each of which is connected to a respective one of the first and second antennas 91, 92.
Although the aforementioned conventional antenna device achieves its intended purpose, the first and second antennas 91, 92 thereof have to be separated from each other to prevent interference therebetween.